Why Me
by mirror in the sky
Summary: "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"
1. Chapter 1

"**Why me?" **Rachel thought, which only made her cry harder.

She was in the girl's locker room. Alone. The only sound was the dripping of the showers.

"**Come on Rachel. Get yourself together" **she wiped her eyes one last time, and walked out into the crowded hallway.

There he was.

Talking to his girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. If only he knew that she-

"Hey girlfriend. What's up" Mercedes appeared from what seemed like out of nowhere

"Oh, Hey Mercedes" Rachel said, opening her locker

"So what song are you going to sing for Katy Perry week in Glee Club? I was thinking Hot and Cold" Mercedes said, then finally realizing that Rachel wasn't paying her any attention

"Is something wrong?" she asked, then realized what she was looking at. _Who _she was looking at.

"Girl, you have got to get over him! There are plenty other fish in the sea"

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone" Rachel said quickly

"Hey guys what's up?" Sam walked up to them

"So what Katy Perry songs are you guys doing this week? I'm doing You're So Gay!" he said

Rachel grabbed Mercedes and Sam's arms, and pulled them into the girls bathroom

"What the hell!" Mercedes said, noticing that Rachel locked the door, and was now frantically checking to make sure no one was in the stalls.

When she found out the coast was clear, she turned to them

"You two are my closest friends, so you guys are the only ones I can…trust"

"Oh my god are you coming out" Sam asked

"No. God no. I'm…." tears filled her eyes

"Rachel, what's going on?" Mercedes asked slowly

"I'm pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam skipped second period and went to The Lima Bean.

"Rachel, how did this happen?" Mercedes asked, sounding concerned

"I think we know how it happened" Sam muttered

Mercedes nudged Sam. "I mean…who's the father?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn"

Sam and Mercedes nearly spit out their drink when they heard the name leave Rachel's mouth

"Finn?"

"But he's with Quinn!"

Rachel sighed. "They got into an argument a couple nights ago. He came over. We stared talking. Then he said he loved me. I wanted him to be mine again, so I had sex with him. I'm such an idiot" Rachel frowned

"No you're not. You just made a mistake" Mercedes said, trying to make Rachel feel better

"So what are you going do? Are you going to keep it or….you know" Sam said

"I am not killing this baby. And I'm not giving it up"

"So you're going to keep it?" Mercedes asked

"Yes. Definitely"

"Your life is going to change Rachel. Drastically. Are you sure you're ready? No one would judge you if you gave it up" Mercedes said

"I could never give him or her up. I just couldn't" Rachel looked down at her stomach, which hadn't started growing yet

"Well you know what you have to do right?" Sam asked

Rachel looked confused.

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other

"You have to tell Finn"


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't do this. I'm not ready. We're gonna be late for class" Rachel said frantically and quickly.

"Rachel I know this scary, but you can do it. You're Rachel Berry. You can do anything" Mercedes smiled

Rachel smiled back at her, and gave her and Sam a quick hug

"We'll be right outside those double doors if you need anything" Sam said

Mercedes and Sam exited the auditorium.

Rachel wanted to run. But she had to tell him.

"Hey what's with the emergency text?" Finn walked in

"Please sit" was all Rachel could get out

Finn sat down with a confused look on his face.

"Do you remember when you and Quinn got into that big fight, and you came over to my house?"

"Uh, yeah"

Rachel closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Finn"

Finn was having trouble breathing.

Rachel opened her eyes. He looked just as scared as she felt

"Finn, say something" Rachel said, eyes watering

"I'm gonna be there for you. And the baby. I promise" he stood up, and hugged her

Rachel started crying.

"I promise" Finn whispered

They hugged each other and cried, thinking they were the only ones in the auditorium.

**They weren't.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror. Things were turning around for her. She was keeping the baby. Finn got a job to help with the doctor's bills. And her dads were okay with her decisions.

She was applying lip-gloss when Quinn burst through the door

"YOU!" she walked over to Rachel.

"What do you want Quinn" Rachel snapped back, knowing Quinn would find a way to ruin her day

"You slut!"

Rachel gasped. "Excuse me? Last time I checked, Lucy Caboosey wasn't just a kiddy little nickname!"

"You slept with Finn!" Quinn yelled, ignoring Rachel's comment about Lucy Caboosey

"How did you find out about that?" Rachel whispered

"I left my sheet music in the auditorium. And when I went back for it, I overheard you and Finn"

"Oh" was all Rachel could think of

"Why won't you just realize that Finn doesn't want you? He only chose you last time because I was with Puckerman"

"Finn cares about me" Rachel said, trying not to cry

"**NO HE DOSEN'T! **God Rachel, you're so stupid!" she yelled

"And you're a bitch!" Rachel yelled back

Quinn slapped Rachel as hard as she could across the face. Rachel screamed

"Stay away from Finn" Quinn said, and left

Rachel held the side of her face, crying hysterically.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn knew she won the battle.

She walked down the hall with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey honey" she smiled when she walked up to Finn at the locker they shared. She noticed that he was taking out stuff and putting it into his book bag.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Rachel told me what you did" Finn looked at her with anger

"You know how fragile Rachel is. I understand that you don't like her, but hitting her? That's low, even for you Quinn" he slammed the locker shut and headed down the hall

"Finn!" he turned around

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"What you did was wrong Quinn"

"I knew it. I knew you would go back to Rachel. Ever since you joined that stupid Glee Club, she's the only thing you care about! The day you joined glee was the day you stopped loving me"

Finn frowned. "This isn't about Rachel being pregnant is it? It's about her being with me"

"Yes, Finn! It is ok. Is that what you wanted to hear? It's not fair that she's always going to win!"

"Rachel needs me! The baby needs me. What else am I supposed to do?"

"**SHE ONLY SLEPT WITH YOU TO GET BACK AT ME, FINN!" **Quinn screamed

Finn stopped. He thought about it. It couldn't be true.

"Think about it"


	6. Chapter 6

"So I was thinking. If it's a girl: Barbra. And if it's a boy…..Finn" Rachel smiled at Finn. He had been coming over every night and reading books with her about parenthood. But tonight, he wasn't into it.

"Why did you sleep with me that night? One time you told me that you didn't want to have sex until you were twenty-five"

"I-um, had a change of heart" Rachel said nervously

"Just admit it"

"…..Admit what?"

"That you slept with me to get back at Quinn" Finn said

"No, I-"

"Save it!" Finn yelled

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I just wanted to get Quinn back just once"

"So you play with my emotions?"

Finn stood up and headed for the door

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To Quinn's"

"You're getting back with her, after what she did to me?" Rachel knew he was slipping away

"Well, did you ever think that maybe you deserved it?"

Rachel looked at him. She was hurt.

"Look, I still want to be in the baby's life, but, I can't be with you" Finn frowned, leaving Rachel's room

Rachel looked out of the window, and watched him pull off. She knew she had lost him for good.

"It's just you and me little guy" Rachel said, looking down at her stomach, and holding it

"Just you and me"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few months since Rachel and Finn had talked to each other. He was still with Quinn, and Rachel was still alone.

Every now and then. Mercedes or Sam would catch her staring at Finn.

"Forget about him" they would say

But Rachel would never forget. He was her first love.

Rachel had started growing, and soon everyone found out. But she didn't care. Sure, people would whisper or make jokes but it didn't matter. The only thing that matters is the baby.

"Hi Finn" Rachel met him at his locker

"Oh, Hey Rachel" he muttered

"It's a girl"

"What?" his face lit up

"I went to the doctor this morning. It's a girl" she handed him the picture the doctor gave her of the baby. Finn smiled at it.

"Keep it. I made the doctor make two. Just in case you wanted one" Rachel smiled

"Thanks" he smiled back

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry" Rachel said

"I know you are Rachel"

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I just…..I love you Finn. I love you so much, and I didn't want you to be with her. I still don't! I want you to be with me. And the baby." Rachel poured her heart out

Finn just stood there. Stunned.

"I forgive you" he said, and hugged Rachel, both of them smiling

"I'm gonna be there. For you. And the baby"


	8. Chapter 8

Finn raced down the hospital hallway.

He stopped when he found Rachel's room. She was laying on her side. Her back towards him.

"Rachel" he whispered. She didn't turn around

"Rachel, what happened?" he asked

Rachel turned around and faced him.

"She's gone" she said. Finn could tell that she had been crying

"Gone?" Finn asked

Rachel nodded

"How?" Finn took a seat beside Rachel's bed

"The doctors don't know. They just took some tests"

"I can't believe she's…"

"RACHEL!" Sam and Mercedes burst through the door

"Guys" Rachel smiled weakly

"Rachel I am so sorry" Mercedes said, and hugged her. Sam had a vase full of flowers in his hand. He set them on the bedside table.

"Thank you" Rachel said

"I can't believe this" Sam said

"I was actually excited for her" Finn spoke up. He was crying.

Rachel placed her hand on top of his. He smiled

"Rachel." Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Quinn

"What are **you** doing here?" Mercedes said coldly

"It's ok" Rachel said.

"Can I have a moment with Rachel?" Quinn asked

Everyone nodded and headed out

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Quinn said, taking the seat that Finn had sat in

"Thanks"

"And I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I was just…I wanted Finn. He's my first love and I wasn't ready to let him go. But, I know now that he loves you. And he will always love you" she frowned

Rachel smiled.

"I'm praying for you Rachel" Quinn said

"And If you ever need a friend, just call me" Quinn smiled down at Rachel, then left.

And in that moment, Rachel knew everything would be alright. She knew her baby was in heaven, and she knew that everything happens for a reason.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel and Finn were lying in her bed together. Not saying a word.

They were just…..thinking.

"We should probably talk about this" Finn finally spoke up

"I don't really feel like talking right now" Rachel said. She was still really upset about everything. She only pretended to be ok in front of everyone. But really, she was hurting inside.

"We need to talk about this Rachel. I can tell you're upset"

"Fine! I'll talk, okay! This sucks. Everything sucks! Why me? Why does everything bad have to happen to me? I thought that if I had this baby, that I would finally have someone that loved me"

"Rachel. I love you. You know that" Finn said

"You only got back with me because I was having your baby. I know you still love Quinn. Why don't you just admit it" Rachel demanded

"I love both of you" Finn whispered

"Why can't you just love me? Me and only me."

"I'm so confused, Rachel. I don't know who I want" Finn stood up "Maybe we should take a break. I need to figure all of this out"

"I shouldn't have gotten back with you. I knew you would break my heart" Rachel frowned, staring at the ground

Finn felt terrible. But, he didn't know what to say. Or what to do.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Finn said, and left her bedroom

Rachel buried her face in her hands and started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

"HE SAID WHAT?" Mercedes slammed her hand on the table

"What a jerk" Sam muttered

"Girl, you need to forget about him. For real this time. He's playing both of you" Mercedes said

"I can't just forget about him" Rachel said, picking at her food with her fork.

As much as she wanted to let him go, she couldn't.

"What about Puckerman? He's single" Sam suggested

"I don't think we need another Puckleberry incident" Mercedes joked, making all three of them start laughing

"Uh, Hi guys" They all looked up. It was Finn. Their smiles faded.

"What do you want?" Mercedes growled

"I would like to talk to Rachel. Alone" he said

Mercedes wasn't moving. She was really protective of Rachel, and wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"C'mon Mercedes, I think there's some tots with your name on them" Sam said, trying to give Finn and Rachel some privacy. She rolled her eyes and went with Sam.

Finn sat down across from Rachel.

"Hi"

"Hey" Rachel said flatly, not looking up from her plate.

"I talked to Quinn this morning"

"And" Rachel pretended to be annoyed, when really, her heart was racing.

"I told her that I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you" Finn smiled

Rachel looked up.

"Really?" Rachel's face lit up

"Yes. I was just settling for Quinn. When really, It's been you all along" he took her hands.

"I love you, Rachel"


End file.
